


Arsonist's Lullaby

by desrouleaux



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: Healing is done little by little; day by day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Opportunity often comes disguised in the form of misfortune, or temporary defeat."
> 
> – Napoleon Hill

"Is he dead?", Porpentina Goldstein asked with honest concern in her voice. She stood behind the crouched down Magizoologist Newt Scamander, who was just treating the visible wounds of the unconscious boy laying on the bunk in front of him.

Newt shook his head. "No, he is breathing. He won't die. – I won't let that happen.", he answered and sounded as determined as ever – and Tina believed him.

What she couldn't believe was the fact that Credence had survived such a long time with the Obscurus parasite occupying his body and Gellert Grindelwald disguising himself as Percival Graves and thus being able to infiltrate the MACUSA effortlessly.

Now they found themselves inside the same cell in which they had waited for their death penalty together only hours ago – and Tina shuddered by the sheer thought of it. Taming Credence and getting him into the jail at the behest of the president turned out to be quite the hassle that took a toll on everybody – but mainly Credence, thus the many cuts and bruises.

A harsh swish sound, followed by the frantic clicking of heels on the stone floor announced the arrival of none lesser then Madam President Picquery.

Her voice was sharp as it echoed through the cold cellar. "Would you two care to tell me what you're still doing down here?"

"He can life. He did it without any help, so he sure can do it if he gets some.", Newt spoke up as the president approached him.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Tina gasped silently as Newt stood and turned around swiftly. "Credence. I'm talking about Credence.", he answered without meeting Picquery's gaze.

"You mean the Obscurial who almost revealed our world to every No-Maj in Manhattan, New York City and possibly the whole world.", she clarified with slight upset.

Newt kept speaking while avoiding the woman's eyes skillfully. "It wouldn't have escalated if Gellert Grindelwald would have been caught in the first place. He was clearly the one fanning the flames. " He cleared his throat as Tina took in a sharp breath. He shouldn't have said that.

"President Picquery –", Tina tried to chime in but was cut by the president lifting her hand, immediately silencing her.

"Mr. Scamander I was grateful when you helped us by obliviating the city, but I won't tolerate you talking to me like that. Another word and I may change my mind about letting you go with your suitcase full of beasts."

His eyes met hers, his jaw clenched and his look stern. "I hope you know that I'm right. All Obscurial in the world could have been avoided."

Picquery frowned at him. Of course she knew that this obnoxious wizard had a point; but to her – only the greater good mattered and this meant keeping the boy locked away where he wouldn't be a threat to the rest of the world.

Seconds passed as Picquery considered her decision.

"Before you make your final decision, President Picquery, please keep in mind that the boy can most likely become a great wizard with enough practice and care. I can't provide any facts, but I'm almost sure he could get rid of the Obscurus as well.", Newt continued with high hopes of changing the tough woman's mind.

She clicked her tongue as she crossed her arms. "Neither Ilvermorny nor Hogwarts or any other school would accept an Obscurial as a student, even **if** he can control it."

Tina bit her lips and tried to keep from butting in the conversation.

Newt sighted. He knew she was right. "But y – you would be willing to give him a second chance if there was someone to take care of him?", he stammered and relapsed into his uncertainty.

Picquery pursed her lips. Was she willing to do that? "I guess, yes. **If** there is a capable wizard or witch to be his guardian **and** if certain arrangements are made, but they would need to be discussed first."

"I will do it!", Tina announced loudly. "I – uh, I can do it." She coughed slightly. "I mean, if you agree Madam President."

Newt suppressed a smile and looked at the floor instead. Picquery arched an eyebrow at the Auror.

"You, Tina? You would bear the responsibility for a peril like that? You just got promoted to be an Auror again."

Tina looked at the broken boy on the bunk and nodded. "Exactly. I will be his legal guardian and I will teach him our ways if I won't find anyone more qualified."

Newt held his breath as the president's gaze switched from him to Tina and back again; then she let out a deep sigh.

"Fine.", Picquery gave in eventually.

The wizard exhaled and looked over at Tina, who was now smiling as well.

But the relief was short-lived.

"But mark my words, if anything happens with the boy, the Obscurus is unleashed again or there is another chance of someone getting in danger –", she made short brake and braced herself.

" – he will be executed without further warning or discussion.", she announced sternly. "Is that clear?"

Tina nodded rapidly. "Yes, m'am."

* * *

"Are you sure you packed everything you need?", Cane Beauford asked his eldest child worriedly.

Ivy let out a laugh as she heaved the heavy suitcase out of the car trunk. "I think so, dad. You don't have to ask me every five minutes."

Her father rushed to her side, gripping the suitcase handle as he saw her struggling with the weight.

"Did you, by any chance, happen to pack a bunch of bricks?"

The young woman chuckled. "Not that I know of, but maybe Poppy put some in there as a joke."

Mr. Beauford snorted. "Right, she can be quite the rascal."

They walked towards the docks as the ship was already being entered by several passengers.

"I gave you enough money, didn't I?"

Ivy sighted, rolling her eyes. "Sure. I'm good, dad."

Cane nodded approvingly. "Hm."

"You're going to write as soon as you can, right?"

She smiled to herself as they approached the entry point. "As soon as I can.", she assured him.

"Don't talk to strangers and if –"

"Dad!", she cut him off and let out a soft giggle. "I won't, trust me. I think I can handle myself."

He placed the suitcase on the ground and took a long look at his daughter's face. "I know."

Ivy pursed her lips and tried to contain the emotions that suddenly overcame her. Burning tears dwelled up in her eyes as she looked at her father. "It's just a year."

Cane nodded again and cleared his throat. "Exactly."

He reached out for his daughter, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on top of her head. "We will miss you, pumpkin."

Ivy sniffled and smiled into her father's thick coat. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Cane Beauford stayed and watched as the ship left the harbor for Europe, with his eldest child aboard.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are. The Prologue is up and I'm already writing on the first Chapter :) I hope you like it so far and please, feel free to leave feedback, kudos or ask any questions! It's always appreciated :D The Title (actually the whole Story...) is inspired by Hozier's "Arsonist's Lullaby" - you should check it out!


End file.
